On Second thought
by Jacksrumrunner
Summary: Sands is ready for a new life, but it isn't that easy to run away from the past, now is it? Reaed and review please!
1. Chapter 1: The Bitch Doctor

Untitled  
  
"Glad to see you, Sands". Sands grunted in acknowledgement.   
  
"So you've got problems?" she said. Sands was getting tired of her already,  
  
and it had only been about a minute. He hadn't waited long in the small  
  
waiting area. Maybe he had come to see the wrong doctor. "Well, maybe not see since  
  
I don't have any eyes" he reminded himself. Impatience was ringing through his head.   
  
He hated to wait. It was usually him who made others wait. Wait for their destiny or  
  
doom. He'd like to think of this as his destiny. A sort of proof that he was untouchable,   
  
invincible, everything almighty. But not as almighty as God. Sands had a hard time   
  
believing in God. Why would anyone want to take away his own fucking eyes as a punishment.  
  
His own fucking eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you gonna help me?" Sands asked in a matter of factly tone.  
  
"Sands, you have one thing that speaks to me. I don't care about your family, friends,  
  
or any other people you have around you, if you do have anyone around you. That one thing  
  
is money. You have the money?" the doctor was evidently a bitch. He had only met her   
  
once before, recommended from another CIA agent who was tortured like him. But the bastard  
  
had something worse taken away from him. His penis. Thank god they didn't take away his  
  
fucking livelyhood. But why the fuck would it have mattered? He considered himself a   
  
pretty cool guy, but apparently not to the ladies. Fuck, now he couldn't even see the   
  
women! They always go for the sensitive type and I can't blame them. But I still wish I  
  
could have something...  
  
"I have the money" Sands said. This woman was clearly from hell. He wondered if he should  
  
have rethought going through with this procedure.   
  
"Listen, Sands. I've only done this once before and the patient was not happy with the  
  
outcome. You have signed the paper and you can't do anything to me or my practice, got it?"  
  
"Yeah I got it" The question was stirring in his head, but he was too afraid to ask it.  
  
He kept on wondering what happened to the last guy. He decided to go for the blow and asked.  
  
"You really wanna know?" she asked, popping her bubble gum.  
  
"Yeah, I really wanna know" Sands replied.  
  
"Well I'm not gonna tell you" she said.   
  
"Why not?" he asked. Now he was just curious.  
  
"Because it'll scare the fucking hell out of you" she said. "All I can say is that he didn't  
  
live to tell the tale". Sands shuddered. He silently prayed to God that wouldn't happen to   
  
him. Then he thought about how he had nothing to live for. He thought about if he   
  
arrived to the gates of heaven, would he be rejected or embraced? What was it like up there?  
  
Would he get to see his pops? Poor old man. Worked hard to support the family. Sands   
  
remembered himself always thinking "I'm not going to turn out like this" every time he set  
  
eyes on the man. Now he wondered who's place was worse that the other.  
  
"Last call, Sands" the doctor said.   
  
"I'm going through with it" he said. Then she put a mask on his face and he breathed in. He  
  
could feel no more and sunk into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
***************  
  
That was it! What did you think? It came in sudden inspiration to me while I was doing  
  
my math homework. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

On Second Thought  
  
By Jacksrumrunner  
  
Author's note: Well, you may have thought the impossible is going to happen. But hey, it  
  
happened in "Minority report" so why can't it happen in this here fan fiction? If you don't  
  
get it I won't spoil it for you...you'll get it soon enough or I'll explain to you at the  
  
end of this chapter. So I said yeah...here's chapter two!   
  
Yes, and by the way...if you haven't see "Minority report", you should. As you may notice,   
  
this chapter is very inspired by that movie. And also read the book 1980 by George Orwell!  
  
Sands's POV  
  
Finally the operation is over. I'm not allowed to take the bandages off my face for a   
  
while. The bitch doctor from hell said that if I take them off, it may effect the   
  
results. But it didn't kill me so it probably worked...right? Fuck. I have no moral   
  
support in this fucking world. But atleast now I can have my job back. Disabled? I'm  
  
not disabled anymore. I hope. The bitch doctor from hell gave me a temporary apartment   
  
made for my needs. I guess that means for people who can't see. Well fuck her. I may  
  
not be able to see, but I've killed more people blind then when I could see. And now that  
  
I may be able to see again, I'm intent on changing all that. I'm ready to be on the top.   
  
And I intend to stay on the top.  
  
3rd Person  
  
Hours Later...  
  
Sands had fallen asleep in his temporary apartment. Although the bed was only feet away,  
  
he fell asleep on the chair. He woke up with a stiff neck.  
  
"Only 6 more days" he said out loud to silence. He realized how hungry he was. He got up   
  
and stumbled over to the fridge. He opened the door and the cool flooded over his body.   
  
He reached into the fridge to grab out some type of edible something(a/n I ran out of vocab  
  
ulary, as you can tell...). He pulled out a bottle of something. He opened the lid and   
  
poured some down his throat. He immediately spit it out.   
  
"Sour Milk" he said again to silence. He had lost his appetite. Not knowing were anything  
  
else was, he stumbled back into his chair and fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Currently

On second thought  
  
Author's Note: Ughh! I just realized how horrible that layout is for those last two chapters! Please review!  
  
The week had gone by in a flash. Sands remembers only a lot of sleeping. However, the next week had crept around and he woke with a very hungry stomach.  
  
"Ughhh" he groaned. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" What, he thought, was a not going to open the door or something? I can't even fucking see.  
  
"Hello there, Agent Sands" Oh hell, it was the bitch doctor. He couldn't remember her name. He didn't answer.  
  
"It's Carmen" It wasn't the bitch doctor after all. "I've been sent by the CIA to be your new aid.  
  
"I don't need an aid. I was by myself blind and I didn't need an aid then. Why now?" Sands said. He was slightly annoyed that now they had sent him an aid, and that the aid was female.  
  
"I don't know, but it's my job and I intend to do it," she said. OK, so we got ourselves a persevered person, Sands thought.  
  
"You ready to take those bandages off?" she asked.  
  
"Ready when you are" Sands couldn't believe it. Half of him was saying it was impossible, but the other half had hope. Although he had earned himself a nickname as the "Blind Shooter" he wanted to see again. He didn't know how bad he wanted it until it was gone from him.  
  
&*&*&*&  
  
Well, what do you think?  
  
Next Chapter: Sands Unveiled 


	4. The Bandages Gone

On second thought  
  
Author's Note: You know what, you are right! These chapters are really really short! I hope that this chapter satisfies everyone's quench.  
  
Chapter 4: The Unveiling  
  
Slowly Carmen guided Sands through some hallway out of his rental apartment for the time being. Sands couldn't wait. He was ecstatic to get the blankets off. Carmen got him safely to the doctor's office. He didn't need her, but he also didn't mind having some one to accompany him. He'd been so alone for such a long time. They walked into the doctors' office. He heard Carmen check him in. Then he felt her leading him into the waiting area. They sat down.  
  
"The doctor will be with you in just a moment" Carmen mocked the secretary at the front desk. Sands grunted in acknowledgement. After a few minutes of silence, somewhere a door opened and a person came into the room.  
  
"Sands, Sheldon" some one called into the room.  
  
"That's me" Sands said and got up. Carmen walked behind him. The pair was desperate to know what will happen next. After walking down a hallway, they were put into another room to wait. Carmen groaned in exasperation.  
  
"I haven't known you for a day yet, and I'm already worried" she said.  
  
"I don't need anyone worrying for me" Sands replied. It was true; he had come this far, blind or not. He was sort of regretful he came off like such an asshole to this girl he barely knew, but he soon got over that. He didn't have enough time to linger on other people's thoughts or feelings. He didn't even understand his own. Another door opened, to his left.  
  
"Hello Sands. I see you've brought along a friend. It helps to have moral support in these situations, I agree." Sands snorted.  
  
"She brought me" he said.  
  
"Well now" the bitch doctor said. Sands hated that woman so much. He felt someone tug against him to sit in another chair. This time he reclined into the plastic feeling chair. This was it...the bandages are being taken off.  
  
Slowly unraveling...He was afraid to open his eyes after he felt the bandages leave his face.  
  
And when he opened his eyes... 


End file.
